Fireflies
by opheliamoth
Summary: Itachi x OC Past is past but Yuuna is so stubborn to go back. What if everyone doesn't agree with her? Including Uchiha Itachi, her lover.


Yeah! I was bored...sooo bored so this crap came up... it's my flight of fancies fault! I've been thinking about uploading it here though...Forgive my hideous grammar and use of english... I am really not into this type of field. Anyway, feel free to express your violent reactions and any straightforward suggestions for the improvement of my writing skills.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except for Yuuna. :D

CHAPTER 1 "fireflies"

FLASHBACK

It was already past nine in the evening. Yuuna still can't sleep. She's sitting, facing the mirror and staring blankly to her reflection as she holds her shamisen. As her subconscious mind drags her to pluck the strings, she starts to sing a nice song. She needs to practice for the intermission number for tomorrow's ANBU party. It is a celebration for the succesful mission of the ANBU. Her cold, dark voice is hallucinating and enchanting making most of uchiha men adore and admire her. But not her voice makes the men go crazy but also her attractive good looks as well. As she continue to pluck the strings, she remembers her nightmare about her and Itachi and accidentally cut the strings and hit her left eye making it bleed. But she expresses no emotion at all and continue plucking the strings and singing. The blood drips on the floor but the wound is slowly healing. She doesn't mind it at all. Suddenly, her mom pleads to her " Yuuna, it's already late in the evening. You should sleep now and take a rest. You have to prepare yourself for tomorrow's party. I don't want you to look so haggard"."Hai..." Yuuna just said, sadly. She goes to her bed and prepare to sleep. But hours had past, she really can't sleep and so afraid that her nightmare might happen again. So, she keeps herself awake as possible as she can but she ended up falling asleep.

At the swamp, where Itachi and Yuuna are going. It's their favorite spot at the Konoha. Many Sakura tree lives there and it is said that these trees live for about hundred years already. So that's why, they love the place so much. It's such a perfect place for a couple. A very romantic place.

Yuuna is already waiting for an hour and still Itachi has not arrive yet. She's lying her back on the big, branchy Sakurabano. She looks so desperate now and start crying. "Itachi, what are you been up to? I'm starting to hate you promised me..." Yuuna says, crying. It's evening again... The fireflies starts to swarm making the surrounding illuminated. Meanwhile at the venue of the party. Itachi is looking for Yuuna. He unfortunately forgot about meeting up with Yuuna and now he's guilty he forgot it because he does a lot of ANBU meetings lately. "Itachi!" yell by a random ANBU member. "I didn't know, Yuuna can sing so beautifully like that. You are such a lucky guy!" he added. "Thank you" He smiled. "Anyway, Have you seen her? I couldn't find her anywhere." Itachi said. "Oh, I'm sorry I haven't seen her."

Yuuna's still there and really desperate. She stops whining and prepare herself to go home instead of waiting for a person who does not stick to their promises. "How did you find me?" Yuuna just said after she felt Itachi's presence. "Have you been there for a long time?" She added and saying it calmly. "The Third Hokage told me." Itachi says. He's lying his back on the big, branchy Sakurabano. They were facing their backs, The big tree separates them. "I'm sorry, I admit I forgot about our meet up but I didn't forget your special day." Itachi says." You do?" Yuuna says curiously. "Yes." Itachi stands up and goes to where Yuuna is. He sits beside Yuuna and place his arm on her opposite shoulder gently. "How can I forget about it? It's your special day, right?" Itachi says. "It's now special because you're already here." Yuuna says it as she cuddles tachi. "I dreamt about us. You were so near yet so faaar away. I screamed at the top of my lungs calling your name but you didn't care to look back. Until I was devoured by fire and dragged to some place that was so horrible..." Yuuna explains. "Why are you so scared, It's just only a dream..." Itachi says comforting Yuuna. "But it's just feels so real, I can feel the pain... what if it happens in some other way...?" "I won't let that happen, Yuuna because I believe we belong together" Itachi says and kisses Yuuna's forehead. "That's a relief...Thank you for believing on that way...I love you, so much..." Yuuna says confidently. "I love you too" replied Itachi.

END OF FLASHBACK

At the hotel. Itachi, Yuuna and Kisame have stayed there until dawn to rest. Yuuna is sitting on a bench when a black snake tried to bit her. but she's so fast she managed to dodged it and killed it in no time. Itachi goes out of the room, and startled upon what he saw and worries about Yuuna. "Are you ok?" Itachi says. "Yes. It's alright. It's just a snake." Yuuna said. she sits still on the bench and Itachi approaches him and sits beside her. "It really feels so good to reminisce those times when our lives were still normal." Yuuna says. " I just couldn't believe it's happening to us..." she added. "I am so afraid that nightmare will turn out to be real..." "You still worry about it?" Itachi says. "Yes, I am so worried...and so afraid as well... we might can't go back "there"." Yuuna says, sadly. Itachi stands up and walks out a few steps and said "Yuuna, you should not believe on things that are not real." " I already know that..." Yuuna says. "let's go. The sun will rise soon. The leader is waiting for us." Itachi says. "Let's go. I won't let that happen..." Itachi smiles as he reaches his hands to Yuuna.

At the Akatsuki Hide Out. "Yuuna, you've been really such a pain in the ass, lately." Pain says. "Anyway, you will help Deidara to capture the six-tailed beast.I hope you'll not going to be a lot more troublesome this time" He says, mad and disappointed. "As for the rest of you, continue on hunting the remaining jinchurikki. Itachi and Tobi you will stay here to fight the konoha people". "They will be here soon.

So, Deidara and Yuuna is heading off to the water country when they accidentally encounter the Hebi group composed of Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo.

In some remote area of the country. "Yuuna, I've finally see you." Sasuke says smirking. but Sasuke was so fast and hit Yuuna's heart with his sword. Deidara is about to save her but Suigetsu and Jugo interfere. "Where do you think you're going?" says Suigetsu.

"Why? What have become of you Sasuke? You are a mad man!" Yuuna says struggling the excessive pain in her chest she won't able to move. "What do you want?" scowls Yuuna in pain. "You will join my group and help me resurrect the Uchiha Clan or I'll annihilate the konoha." says Sasuke, smirking. "That's was so straightforward. So, you knew it..." "Who told you?" "It's none of your business, anyway." "So smart. Striking me at the heart so that I can decide easily." she continue to cough up blood and the blood is spreading on her body. "If I remove this sword, you'll gonna lose up a lot of blood and you'll die" says Sasuke. "Ok, I'll help you revive the Uchiha Clan and join your group." Yuuna decides so easily. "good" "Karin, give her chakra to be able to heal herself." but as Karin approaches Yuuna. Someone reaches out for her first and it was Tobi. Sasuke widened his eyes in shock but he manage to hold a grip on his sword that was embedded on Yuuna's chest. The sword was pulled out and the blood starts to gush out in her chest. and Tobi manages to avoid Sasuke's chidori and flees away with Deidara.

back at the Akatsuki hide out. Tobi places Yuuna on the table like bed...Yuuna seems like dead and her eyes are dull and she's not breathing at all. Itachi is in the corner, worried. " Is she dead?" "Ie. Wait and you'll see." Tobi says confidently, placing his both hands on his waist. Itachi approaches Yuuna's dead body. her blood drips on the floor and the blood won't stop from oozing. It seems she was bathing in her own blood. Then the wound in her chest starts to heal itself. Then Yuuna catches her breath and she's alive again. It was not new to Itachi. "You can heal yourself now" says Tobi. "You are lucky you managed to prepare yourself from an unexpected battle" says Tobi Itachi approaches her and hold her face and kisses her forehead. "I'm glad you're safe now. I am so worried." says Itachi. "Itachi..." says Yuuna crying. "I saw Sasuke and he tried to kill me and forced me to join his group and resurrect the Uchiha Clan. "He's really gone mad..." "Alright, the Konoha people are approaching...Itachi, I'll deal with them. You take care of Yuuna for now. Ja ne." Tobi says as he vanishes.

Itachi walks away and stays in the corner where half of his body cast by the sun and the other part is cast by darkness. "Yuuna, I should have told you this before..."

"What are you talking about?" Itachi does not reply instead he stares at her with his cold eyes. " Like what I've told you. You should not believe on things that are not real..." "Itachi! What are you talking about? I don't understand!" Yuuna, yelling. "It's over now. I'm sick of this game. I should have not tolerate your belief. What you believe about me is just a dream. all was just a dream, Yuuna. There's no such thing as forever because forever is just everyone's fantasy. And what you call destiny is just so pretty words...I am sorry, we can't be together. You should now that from the start. You always cling on your past you forgot what's ahead of you and you are too late... your nightmare has just came to be real. Then he vanishes in the dark. "What just happened?..." Yuuna just stares where Itachi vanished.

-END-


End file.
